The Call
by jazznsmoke
Summary: Song prompt based on The Call, Backstreet Boys given to me by Princesspears. It's a two-shot. Second chapter to come soon.


** The Call**

"Hey, baby, it's me. Can ya hear me? My phone's 'bout to die. Goin' ta a place near by with the guys. Gonna be late. Don't bother waitin' up." Merle looked at the little battery symbol in the top right corner of his phone as it blinked once and shut down, before putting it back in his pocket. Clubs weren't Merle's normal scene, preferring hole in the wall bars. He went along with the majority vote after a couple of drinks at their normal bar and went to the new club in town, The Singing Horse.

An unknown amount of shots were ordered at the club and drank by Merle and his friends, and as the evening wore on, the group became louder and rowdier. Merle's eyes continuously found themselves on a long legged brunette, wearing a miniskirt so short her ass cheeks were barely covered. Before long she noticed his appreciative glances and came over to him.

Her eyes were caked in eyeliner and mascara, a look that Merle, him self never cared much for, but in his drunken state, he couldn't find much fault in the look. It helped that her leather coat emphasized her boobs, drawing his eyes south again. "You like what you see, big man?" She purred, running her pointer finger against his cheek, and down to his chest, before laying her palm flat in the center of his chest.

He nodded once as she stood on her tiptoes, lips pressed against his ear, "I gotta little place nearby, wanna go?" Her breath tickling him.

"_I won't blackout  
>This time I've got nothing to waste<br>Let's go a little harder  
>I'm on fire<br>I won't blackout  
>I'm on my way<br>I'm only getting started_

_I won't blackout  
>This time I've got nothing to waste<br>Let's go a little harder  
>I'm on fire<br>I won't blackout  
>I'm on my way<br>I'm only getting started_

_This won't stop till I say so  
>This won't stop till I say so<br>This won't stop till I say so  
>Going and going and going and going and go<br>I'm only getting started_

_This won't stop till I say so  
>This won't stop till I say so<br>This won't stop till I say so  
>Going and going and going and going and go<br>I'm only getting started"_

The song playing in the background had her moving and gyrating her hips against him, waiting for him to respond to her, he didn't move nor did he dance with her. Instead he flicked his hand at the bartender, ordering another whiskey on the rocks and draining it in one gulp. The song ended, an electronic dance song blending into the finishing lines of the previous song. By the start of the next song he began dancing with her. He wasn't suave, nor the greatest dancer at the Singing Horse, but he moved seductively, almost as seductively as she did, rubbing her body up and down his, moving her ass against his crotch.

After that song she leaned up and pressed a kiss to his cheek, then his jaw and finally a kiss landing on his lips. In the back of his mind he thought about the petite blonde waiting at home for him, but pushed the thought aside as another round of drinks were ordered by the brunette (Whose name he didn't know).

"I need a ride or die  
>Type of girl who lie-likes to come in high<br>Swing in the parking lot  
>She tells me what she want<br>I give her all I got

I beat it up  
>I bang it out<br>Until the sun comes up  
>I bang it out<br>_Until_ you scream, my love  
>So tell me what you want<br>You know what I want  
>I give her all I got<br>I beat it up  
>I bang it out"<p>

His thoughts went out the door when she ran her hand down chest and rested it on his crotch smiling at him coyly. He pulled her to him and kissed her, forgetting about Beth completely. He broke off the kiss and asked, "Ya said ya got a place nearby?" She nodded, pulling away from him, wrapping her arm loosely in his and leading him to the door.

Blonde hair, blue eyes, and a gaze filled with hurt and betrayal met him and the brunette at the doorway of the Singing Horse. "Excuse me, you're in our way," The brunette announced at the same time Merle pulled his arm away from hers, looking at the blonde in front of him.

"Beth...baby...I'm sorry." He reached a hand out towards her and she took a step backwards.

Before Merle could say another word Maggie Greene, her two best friends, Amy and Sasha, were flanking Beth and the elder Greene was in his face, blocking him from going to her, not that he actually made any move towards her. Beth pulled her sister out of Merle's face, quietly saying, "You an' me are done, Merle Dixon. I hoped the video Maggie sent me was faked somehow or she was just all over you, not you leavin' with her. Glenn will bring your belonging's to you." By time she finished speaking tears streamed down her face. Maggie wrapped her arms around her little sister, with Amy and Sasha standing close to them, as if they were guards, as Maggie led Beth out of the club.

The only thoughts running through his head were 'I'm sorry' and 'Shoulda said no,' as he watched her walk out of his life, in the biggest mistake of his life, the moment that changed his destiny.

A/N: This was a prompt done for Princesspears based on the Backstreet Boys song The Call. Hope you like this. Sorry it took so long!

There will be a second chapter for this, before too long.

The songs used were Blackout by Breathe Carolina and Bang It Out by Breathe Carolina.


End file.
